Cosmos
by false sourires
Summary: The endearingly true story of what really happened that October 10th, and the consequences it left upon the elemental nations. Compassion is humanity's greatest blessing, ignorance its greatest curse. –Beginnings and Legacy of the Eighth.
1. Start&End

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately, Kishimoto knew enough to get a copyright for Naruto, so I do not own any of the characters. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cosmos: A Prelude**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

The endearingly true story of what really happened that October 10th, and the consequences it left upon the elemental nations. Compassion is humanity's greatest blessing, ignorance its greatest curse. –_Beginnings and Legacy of the Eighth_.

_Steam wafted languidly in the air throughout the kitchen above a boiling kettle. A serene silence filled the small cottage home. Uncommon for the occupants, and never lasting. One of those occupants was walking up the isolated path to the cottage, carefully examining their surroundings. The residence was located deep in the forest, a quarter's day distance by normal means from the nearest village. Hidden meticulously within the woods, the only signs marking it as a place of habitation were the small wards encasing the grounds. Of course, those were only visible to A-rank shinobi familiar with seals. Pleased with the results of his assessment, the man sped up his pace. Eager to see his wife._

_As he strolled through the small gate, he noticed a flash of reddish-orange go from the doorstep to the shrubs planted up against the wall. Seems his wife had been tempting the foxes out into the open again. The knuckleheaded kunoichi was determined to tame one. He teased her that she was jealous that the fox's hair was redder than her own. It had been well worth the kunai that had come within a millimeter of his jugular. Grinning at the memory, he flung open the door only to see the empty living room and kitchen. Licking his lips as the mouth-watering aroma of miso soup entered his nostrils. A rare treat in the ramen obsessed household. _

"_Ha-ha. Mina-chan ! I can hear you drooling from here. Mop it up, then come and join me in the nursery."_

"_Hai honey."_

_Minato chuckled at his wife's nickname for him. Resisting the urge to take a taste of the soup, he walked over to the 'nursery'. A small spare room that only contained a stool and crib. Creaking open the door, he saw his lovely redhead glaring in frustration at a patch of fabric…and paint. His turn to frown._

"_You are not painting. You're pregnant and you know what Tsunade-hime said about paint fumes and pregnancy."_

_Sticking out her tongue, she scowled at him._

"_Stop being sexist. I know perfectly well what I can or cannot do. So stop ordering me around Mina-chan. Unless you're trying to pull Hokage on me?"_

_She stated dangerously, as if daring him to order her to stop. Times like this he questioned what it was he loved about her fiery temper. Narrowing his eyes, he met her glower._

"_Kushina. I'm being serious. This has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with the baby. C'mon, you have me to be your slave. Or I can use my supreme powers as Hokage to order a couple genin or chunnin to do it for you. So please?"_

_He made sure to give her his best pathetic puppy expression. She rolled her eyes, scowling once more for affect. Sniffing, she grinned slowly._

"_But Mina-chan, you know that we are supposed to be keeping our relationship a secret from the village…so I want Kakashi-kun, and maybe Rin-chan to do it."_

_She chirped cheekily. He grinned conspiringly back._

"_Done. I'm sure Kakashi-kun will just love to help."_

_Smiling cattily, she shrugged her shoulders leaning back against the wall. Her stomach protruding roundly already at four months. _

"_He is such a dear. And hey, if I manage to get him and Rin-chan together at the same time…well those happen."_

"_Meddling Matchmaker. And not even an Okaa-san yet."_

_Shrugging again, she invited him to take a seat next to her._

"_Hey, I need to get the practice somehow. And don't you deny you haven't tried it before either Minato."_

_Sheepishly he scratched his nose. Okay, okay. So maybe ever since Obito's death, he'd attempted to push his workaholic, solemn students together. They were good for each other, always quick to correct the other's faults. However, it seemed Obito's death weighed heavier on them than he had thought. Teenagers and they already acted like old fogies. Didn't help that Kakashi looked like a jiji with his grey hair._

"_I can't help it. They look so cute together."_

_He gushed like a proud dotting Otou-san. Kushina howled with laughter._

"_So what are you doing?"_

_She quieted down, taking in the room as he plopped down next to her. _

"_Trying to decide how to decorate the room. I refuse to let our baby have a dull room. It needs to be exciting and fun."_

_Minato sweatdropped. He thought it was a little soon for the baby to care about where they slept. But he wasn't going to argue with his wife about it._

"_So what have you decided so far?"_

"_Nothing."_

_Minato face palmed, as Kushina nibbled at one of her fingernails._

"_One moment I think I've figured out how to decorate, and the next I have a different idea. Now I've narrowed it down to two options, but…."_

"_Hai?"_

"_We need to know the sex of the baby!"_

_Her fist hit her palm, as she looked him steadfastly in the eye._

"_I thought we decided we wanted it to be a surprise? Can't we just make the room neutral?" _

_She narrowed her eyes at him._

"_You didn't think I was going to paint the room pink or blue? That's so sexist, and overdone. And who wants a green room when we have all those trees outside? Please. Leave the decorating to me, Mina-chan."_

_Shaking his head, he suddenly stopped thinking. His head snapped up towards her much too innocent eyes._

"_As long as you aren't planning on painting the room orange."_

_Her eyes flashed. So she had thought she was going to get away with that. Her lower lip extended outwards as she pouted._

"_Why not? Orange is an awesome color? Especially if he inherits your coloring."_

"_No w-"_

_He? Did she just say he? _

"_We're having a boy?"_

_Wide eyed, he asked her in shock. Her mouth fell open, before it closed. She shook her head wildly._

"_No! Wait, I don't know! Maybe?"_

_Kushina panicked waving her hands around, denying what she had previously said. Tilting his head, he tried to understand. Had she asked Tsunade to tell her, behind his back?_

"_What do you mean? Did you ask or not?"_

_He asked frowning, feeling betrayed._

"_No, I didn't ask! I don't know…I just have a feeling it's a boy. All these older women keep telling me it's a boy, since my stomach is lower…And you know, I kind of want a boy…At least for the first child…"_

"_Oh…"_

_Minato mouthed, blinking in shock. Neither of them had ever discussed what sex they thought the baby would be._

"_Yeah…I guess I should have said something earlier. You want a boy too, right?"_

_Taking a full minute to regard the room, and finally Kushina. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously._

"_I guess I never gave it a lot of thought…but I think a girl would be nice. A little boy would be too rambunctious, and after seeing Sandaime-sama's relationship with his sons…I think a girl would be more preferable."_

"_Even if it is a girl, that doesn't mean she won't hate you in the future. Children have a tendency to feel bitter when they're parent ignores them. Look at Kakashi-kun."_

_Another reason why he wanted a girl. He thought groaning. Girls were so much more level headed than boys. Mentally and emotionally. And it isn't as if he wanted to disregard his own child. It was just a realistic part of being Hokage._

"_Stop frowning. I don't want you to look like Sandaime-sama before you're thirty. Besides, I'm going to be here to make sure you pay attention to your son. 'Kay?"_

_She ended slyly. Minato grinned a bit. Kushina would make sure he didn't always put the village before family. Ruefully, he smiled at her._

"_I'm sure our daughter will appreciate that honey."_

_Twitching an eyebrow, she childishly stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Boy."_

"_Girl."_

_He replied returning her gesture. Narrowing her eyes, she suddenly broke out in a sultry smile moving her nose to touch his._

"_Want to make a bet?"_

_She crooned while he was caught in her twinkling eyes._

"_Sure."_

_Was all he said as what she proposed slowly processed in his mind. When he was fully in control of his senses he blanched. An intelligent person did not make bets with Uzumaki Kushina. Her husband and Hokage who had plenty of firsthand experience with her bets, especially didn't make bets with her. What had he just agreed to? Kushina's satisfied smirk did nothing to help his rising panic. Remember Minato don't show her your afraid. It only makes her happier._

"_The terms?"_

_Examining her fingernails all of a sudden, she shrugged._

"_I don't know, if it's a boy, we give him my clan name. If it's a girl, we give her your surname. Fair?"_

_Ah. So that's what she was aiming for. He knew she really wanted her clan name to go to their child, but he was hoping she'd go for Namikaze-Uzumaki._

"_So if it's a boy, his surname will only be Uzumaki? Namikaze won't even be given to him as a third name?"_

_She nodded, avoiding his gaze._

"_Hai. And if it's a girl, her name will be Namikaze and a given name only."_

_Her eyes flashed to his, searching his reaction. Regarding her blankly, he thought it over._

"_Alright. But how about we add to the bet?"_

_Startled, she tilted her head sideways._

"_What?"_

_He grinned broadly._

"_I get to pick the girl's name, and you can pick the boy's name. And we can't say no to whatever the other picked. "_

_Eyes twinkling, a wide smile spanned over her lips._

"_Great. Cause I've already got my name."_

_She retorted perkily, before kissing him._

"_Same terms as always?"_

"_Hai."_

_Was all he whispered before kissing her back. He might as well enjoy it before he heard whatever crazy name she had come up with._

"_Mmm…"_

_Kushina murmured, squirming out of his grasp. Ruffled, he stared at her. She was gleaming. _

"_He's kicking!"_

_Excitedly, she took his hand and put it over her stomach. He felt nothing. Lifting an eyebrow at her puzzled expression, he drawled,_

"_Kushina. I hardly think the baby is kicking at four month. Sure it wasn't your stomach rumbling?"_

_Glaring at him, she threw a book at him. After it collided with his temple he picked it up. Muttering about touchy pregnant women with ravenous appetites. However his eyes widened when he recognized the author. In fact all the blood left his face, as he stared at his wife in horror. She shrugged, slightly sheepish._

"_Wh-where did you get this?"_

_Another shrug, followed by nail biting._

"_I-um-saw it on your desk at the Tower, and, well, I thought I would see why it was so important for you to read."_

_She looked through it?_

"_Kushina…why are you reading sensei's porn?"_

_Her eyes widened._

"_It's not porn!!! And if that's what you think it is, why was it on your desk? Do you read Jiraiya's 'porn', Mina-chan?"_

_Gulping he shook his head._

"_Never! I always refuse to look at the stuff. And I didn't know it was there, otherwise I would have thrown it away!" _

_She sniffed, turning her nose at him._

"_And what do you mean it's not porn? Since when is sensei ever interested in anything not perverted?"_

_Rolling her eyes at his ridiculous question, Kushina took the book back from him._

"_Well, apparently there is a lot you don't know about him. You should read it. I never thought Jiraiya could write something as serious and endearing as __The Gutsy Ninja."_

_Not being able to help himself, Minato laughed heartily as the name. Only Jiraiya would think of something like that. Kushina thumped him with __The Gutsy Ninja__._

"_Hey, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. I've decided to name our son after the main character."_

_She stated succinctly. Minato's mouth fell open in horror. Kushina had picked a name from Jiraiya's book? This was worse than if she decided to name the boy after her favorite ramen. _

"_Kushina! N-" _

_Waggling her finger at him, she shook her head._

"_Uh-uh. You have no right to refuse what name I want. Remember our deal Mina-chan?"_

_Paling, he indeed remembered. Why had he added that to their wager? Irritating, know-it-all kuniochi. Please Kami-sama make it a girl._

"_Do you smell something burning?"_

_Kushina asked sniffing the air. Glancing at her, he smelled it too. Regarding each other in comprehension, they shouted._

"_The soup!"_

___________________________________________________________________

"_The hero is not fed on sweets, Daily his own heart he eats__."_

"I love you."

"Love you too, Mina-chan."

Kushina whispered to her husband who had already disappeared. Biting her lip she fought off any tears that threatened to emerge. He was off to play the savior and save his precious village. Leaving her to be a single mother…

"Kushina-chan, stop crying. You wouldn't want sensei to see you like that."

Smiling feebly with watery eyes at an optimistic Rin, she blinked away the tears.

"Ha-ha. I guess you're right. Minato always freaks when a female cries."

Rin nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah. And he'll be back any minute now from saving our village from the Kyuubi. After that I hardly think…"

Kushina held her face in her palms. Torn between laughing and crying. She'd forgotten Rin didn't know. Her foolhardy overprotective bastard of a husband had been too worried about Rin's reaction to tell her. Had been too selfish to tell a lot of people. No he'd left that up to her and Kakashi-kun. Let them deal with his grief stricken friends and companions, and perform the heartbreaking task of telling them he'd performed a suicide jutsu to save all of them.

"Kushina-sensei, please stop."

Rin pleaded. Kushina only shook her head.

"I know this must be hard…but you know sensei would never hurt a child. And I trust sensei when he says he's created a seal that will limit Kyuubi's chakra. So don't worry…"

Sniffing Kushina raised her head.

"Hai, but jinchuri are always targets."

A sad smile.

"You and sensei will be there. And who can't love a Namikaze with a splash of Uzumaki in them?"

Chuckling weakly at the image, Kushina grinned wanly.

"I think you'd be surprised Rin-chan…but I'm sure no one will survive the aversion for long."

"Has anyone yet? Even if there are people stupid enough to hate the jinchuri for containing the Kyuubi, I know you and Sensei will more than make up for it in doddering love. Sensei's like that, and so are you, Kushina-chan."

Brushing the hair out of her out of her face, Kushina grimaced.

"That's because his parents died when he was so young. I at least had mine a little longer. He's always wanted that big family he can love, and children who will never know the loneliness of being orphans. We both want that. To us…there is nothing worse than feeling all alone in the world…secluded as we watch our peers receive the love we will never be able to."

"Hai. Which is why Sensei is performing the sealing: He doesn't want there to be anymore orphans created, than there already has been tonight. Minato-sensei takes his responsibilities as Hokage seriously, especially when it means protecting his villagers from experiencing the same pain he suffered when he was young. So stop being gloomy Kushina-chan. It's unlike you, and I don't like it. And no child wants a depressing parent, particularly when they can have one as sunny and as fun as you."

"Hai. You're right Rin-chan. I do plan on being the best Okaa-san in Konoha."

She rasped out shakily. There were more important matters out there than her own depression. At least she could be there even when Minato wouldn't….

"Kushina-san! What are you doing?"

Rin shouted aghast. Kushina had hopped off the hospital bed, and started taking off her hospital gown, picking up the clothes she had discarded upon arriving at the hospital.

"Well, I don't want to wander around the hospital with my backside showing, do I?"

"Why are you trying to wander around the hospital? You just gave birth, you should be resting!"

Kushina shrugged her shoulders, grimacing as she had to punch a new whole in her belt to hold up her pants.

"Hai, and I want to go to the infant room. Minato's shadow clone should be here any minute now, and it had damn well better be carrying a baby in its arms!"

She punctuated her statement by hitting a fist into a palm. Rin smiled, relieved she was acting normally again. Walking to the door, Kushina grabbed a hold of the handle as the floor began to tremble beneath her. Loud crashes could be heard coming from one of the wings, soon followed by shouts. Rin and Kushina shared worried glances, before Kushina threw the door open. Nurses and doctors were running around trying to check each of the patients who'd been brought off the field. Hesitating briefly, Kushina took off in the direction heading to the nursery. Rin dogged her steps.

Heading down the staircases, the smell of smoke reached Kushina's nose. Rin began to cough behind her. Picking up her pace, she winced as the steps jarred upon her sore thighs. Panting lightly as she threw open the door, she vowed to get herself back in shape after so many months of leisure. Within five meters she saw the devastation of broken walls and debris covering the hall floors. Hospital workers going in every direction to attend some patient or other. Spying the unfrequented hall that led to the nursery, her eyes widened as she saw one of the walls fallen in. Heard Rin gasp behind her back.

"What happened…?"

"I don't know, but I don't see anyone helping out. We need to check and see if the babies are alright."

"Hai."

Rin agreed behind her. Kushina went over to the wreckage, and kicked a few bricks out of her way before giving up and climbing over the debris. Several times she almost tripped, only to have Rin grab her from behind. Soon enough Kushina could see the entrance to the nursery room. The door was gone, and it appeared that part of the wall had fallen in there. Glancing down at the floor she saw a nurse laying on the floor scattered with debris, and bleeding profusely.

"Rin check her out!"

She commanded stepping over the woman. Rin nodded at the order, and awkwardly made her way over to the woman. Getting through the door, she inhaled deeply.

"Shit."

The windows had blown in throwing glass everywhere, and breaking the lights. Concrete, bricks and medical supplies were intermixed with the shattered glass. A large, gusty breeze was blowing around the room. And all the babies were screaming, gurgling, crying, whimpering, or coughing. There were about ten in all. Doing mental calculations, she decided it would be best to find heavy material to drape over the windows. It was too cold in the room, and she was afraid it would lower the babies' body temperatures. Spotting the medical cabinet blown over on its side, she went over and struggled to pull open one of the doors. Tearing one open, she pulled out a few long canvas blankets, and walked over to the windows. Carefully drawing out her chakra, she directed it over the sidings of the window and stuck the canvas over the window. After she smoothed out the gaps, she repeated the process with the other two windows.

Without the overhead lamps, the nursery was a lot darker. Light came in from the wrecked entrance and wall. A thin sheen of sweat dampened her face, but she wiped it off with a sleeve. Since she discovered she was pregnant s little over seven months ago, she hadn't had to exert a large sum of chakra. Tonight was a lot more difficult for her to draw chakra than when she'd been on active duty. She really needed to get back in shape after tonight.

"What happened?!"

Rin whispered taken aback by the sight.

"Here take one of these and cover the opening in the walls. We need to get the heat up in here."

"Hai."

Rin caught the balled up sheets thrown her way, and began to fit them over the gap in the wall. Kushina rummaged around the fallen medical cabinet seeking some oil lamps. As Rin managed to cover the openings in the wall, the room was becoming darker. Feeling the round shape that indicated a lamp she pulled out the one, and felt for any others. In the end, she found four oil lamps, but no matches, so she used a quick fire jutsu to light the wicks. Finishing that she went around the room putting a lamp in three of the corners and one in the center. The babies were still crying and shrieking, but most of them had stopped their constant stream of screams.

"I think that's good Rin, we still want a little light to come in from the hall. Help me clear out the rubble in the babies' beds. I'll take the ones closest to the window."

"I'll check on the ones near the door then."

Kushina only nodded absently to her response. Her attention already focused on the shivering baby in front of her. Using her chakra, she worked to warm his core temperature while checking for any bruises or injuries sustained from the crash. He babbled incoherently as he warmed up, but started crying when she touched a bruise on his head. Picking gently at it, she pulled out a couple small shards of glass. Cooing softly, she held the baby in one arm, while grabbing his bedding, which she promptly threw to the side of the room.

"Rin do you have any more of the canvas blankets?"

"Hai. I'll get them for you. This little girl is fine."

"Could you tear them in half for me?"

"Hai."

Glancing up briefly, she could see the dim outline of Rin heading to the door. Turning her attention back to the baby in her arms, she careful used her free hand to heal the wound.

"Kushina-san, you shouldn't be using chakra. You just finished giving birth, and your reserves are too low!"

"Shh…Don't disturb the babies anymore than they already are. And it's not that much, just enough to clean out any infection."

She rebuked Rin, who was regarding her suspiciously. Grimacing, Rin hand one of the blankets over to her. Kushina folded it over, putting it underneath the infant in her arms. Lightly kissing his head to send him into a gentle slumber, she set him back into his crib. Taking in Rin she shook her head.

"Set the blankets on the empty crib, and go check the rest of the babies by the door. Let me finish the ones by the window, and I'll stop. Okay?"

Rin regarded her dubiously, before nodding.

"Just the last three. I'll get the other four."

"Hai."

With a final scowl, Rin left her to examine the other babies. Kushina rolled her eyes, before moving onto the little girl in the next bassinet. She was making small pathetic gurgles. Tenderly Kushina lifted her up watching as glass fell off her too. Her temperature was a lot lower than the boy's, and she making quiet coughs. Careful to run her chakra thought the girl's system, she noticed the beginnings of a fever and congestion around the lungs. Glancing towards Rin, she saw the young woman's attention was focused on the baby in her arms. Good. Turning her attention back to the baby girl she saw small white orbs staring up at her. Ah, the Hyuuga heiress she'd heard about.

"Hey sweetie. No need to be so quiet. If you stay like that, who's going to know you're not feeling well?"

"ah."

Cooed the Hyuuga girl softly. Kushina tickled her stomach, but noticed small shards of glass in her small yukata. Frowning in annoyance, she took the tiny yukata off. The girl shivered in her arms, but Kushina pushed a small flow of chakra in her to warm her body. At the same time, she was painstakingly pulling out the pieces of shard in the girl's arm and legs, being sure to heal the punctures in the skin. As soon as those closed to the point where they were only bruises, Kushina focused on burning the fever from the girl, in addition to the mucus near her lungs.

"There you go sweetie. All better."

Her eyes widened as the little Hyuuga grabbed tightly onto the finger she was being poked with. Feeling the strength of the grasp, Kushina couldn't help but smile. Gently she kissed the little girl's forehead sending her into a deeper sleep than the boy, so she could heal. Grasping the canvas blanket, she covered the naked little girl with it, before setting her into the bassinet. Straightening back up, she fought off a wave of dizziness as she headed to the next baby. Neither she, nor Rin noticed the shadow blocking the makeshift door.

……

Feeling the Shinigami's blade pierce completely through his heart, Minato winced. Causing a whimper to come from the folds of the bundle in his arms. Carefully, he loosened his grasp a little, failing in his attempt to smile at the bundle. At the moment he was torn between relief that he had managed to save Konoha from destruction, and contrition that he would never see the bundle in his arms grow up. That Kushina would be alone in raising their family. However, this was soon replaced with worry, as he realized he no longer had the chakra to summon a shadow clone to send the baby back to Kushina at the hospital. Biting down heavily on his lip he hoped Sandaime, Sensei or Kakashi would be there before the Shinigami took him away. He didn't want the villagers to get the baby in his arms, before Kushina did. She hadn't even gotten a chance to hold the baby, before he'd run off to the battlefield.

"Minato!" "Sensei!"

Two shouts yelled out behind him. Turning his head around bit by bit, he saw three blurry figures running towards him. Shaking his head a bit, he tried to fight the wooziness that threatened to overwhelm them. As Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi-kun stopped in front of him, he managed to feebly smile at them.

"Hey…Kyuubi's no longer a threat to the village. Sorry you have to take your job back, ouyaji."

"What are you talking about Minato-kun? You'll be back on your feet in a week."

Minato only shook his head at the old man. This time Minato turned to Jiraiya and Kakashi. He offered his arms out.

"My arms are a little weak at the moment, I'm afraid. If you could Kakashi. Kushina should be waiting at the hospital, wondering what's taking so long. I'm sorry Kushina and I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but we named you and Rin as the godparents."

The one- eyed fifteen-year-old looked at him in shock, before relieving him of the bundle. Somewhat confused as what to do, he stared at the bundle in wonder.

"Sensei...?"

Minato shook his head.

"I know I made the right choice. You'll make a good protector, especially if any of my enemies seek revenge on my namesake."

Kakashi nodded doubtfully at him. Jiraiya spoke up beside him.

"Gaki, you sound as if you won't be there. You're too young to be this fatalistic."

Struggling to focus on the man that had been like a father figure to him, he smiled sadly.

"S-sor…rrry sssenssei. I-I ho...p-pe y-you c-c-can c-con-vince T-sun...de ...ime to 'ome bac… Pl...ese treat…"

He pointed at the bundle in Kakashi's arms.

"…'s 'ero's, n-not 'emon…"

Exhausted and in pain, he closed his eyes trying to focus on what he was saying. However he found it too tiresome to open them again. His thoughts directed to the shinigami behind him, pulling on his soul. Suddenly, his legs felt too weak to hold him up any longer and he fell. Shouts were being made all around him, but he couldn't make out any of the words. The Shinigami chuckled, as Minato fell into oblivion.

___________________________________________________________________

"_No pain equals that of an injury inflicted under the pretence of a just punishment."_

Sarutobi stared down in silence at the lifeless body of his successor. Jiraiya had stopped shouting at him to get up, and switched to a staggered silence. Kakashi was the only one of them not regarding the body, too busy with the squirming bundle in his arms. The fatherless bundle that had just been sentenced to a lifetime of torment for being the jailor of the nine-tailed beast, and was now crying out for attention.

"Kakashi-kun. Do what the Yondaime ordered and take your godchild to Kushina. And if I'm not mistaken, shouldn't you be wearing your Anbu attire?"

"Hai…Sandaime-sama."

Kakashi answered before shushining off. Sarutobi decided he should follow his successor's wish and take steps to ensure the child was treated properly. A grieving person was quick to revenge; and there was a whole village of grieving people out there. They would be more apt to listen to Kakashi when he was dressed in his Anbu uniform, especially if he stated he was acting on the Hokage's orders. What Sarutobi needed to do now was restore order as quickly as possible. And officially retain his rank as Sandaime.

"Jiraiya, I know you're grieving, but we need to act now. Minato's namesake is in danger if we don't take steps to keep his wish. I need you to go give news of Minato's death to all acting shinobi, and inform them of Kyuubi's demise. They should be coming any minute now. In the meantime, I need to convene the council and officially retain my rank as Sandaime."

At first Jiraiya glared at the interruption of his morning. But when Sarutobi mentioned Minato's wish, he shook himself out grimly. Ensuring the legacy of his student was of vital importance now that he had passed away.

"Hai…I'll handle the…g-gaki's transportation. And all the underlings. You go get your position back."

Jiraiya scathingly spat out bitter.

"Jiraiya! I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Go away."

Sarutobi stood in grim silence as his student turned his back on him, and went to gather the corpse of his cherished student. Heart heavy Sarutobi knew he should let the man grieve. Walking away, he considered the duty as Konoha's protector he was reassuming. So much for getting a chance to be a part of his boys' lives. At least he would get to see them become grown men.

…….

"Ahh!"

The infant in his arms yelled. Kakashi tried to readjust the way he held the bundle. He had no idea how to hold a baby, and only hoped he was doing it correctly. What a genius he was. Rin would laugh when he told her. Of course, he would have to explain why he was holding Sensei's baby. Minato-sensei had informed him, that he didn't want to tell Rin. Her heart was to kind, gentle, and he didn't want to burden her with the knowledge. At the time, Kakashi had agreed to keep it a secret, because he had thought back to the White Fang's death. Why would a person want to know that someone they cared for was going to die by their own will someday? Now, now Kakashi wasn't looking forward to telling her.

Coming upon the hospital, he watched the smoke wafting up from it. His heart froze a moment thinking something might have happened, until he noticed the wing Kushina was supposed to be in was intact.

"Gah!"

Glancing down, he saw a tiny fist attempting to break out of the blankets. Balancing the bundle in one arm, he brought his other arm to make a peek hole in the swathe. A blotchy red face with vibrant green eyes met his. It was the stunning, observant eyes that captured his attention. Unsure of how to react, he put his finger under the chin, only to have it be caught by a tiny fist. The strength in it surprised him.

"Ah!"

The infant gurgled at him. He just stood there staring.

"Kakashi! What are you doing out there?"

Tearing his gaze away from the baby, Kakashi looked up to see Rin staring at him from the entrance. Shaking his head, he walked up the steps to her. She seemed worried. Had the news already gotten out?

"I was worried something had happened. Sensei's clone never showed up."

Ah. That was the reason.

"Sorry. I have the baby. Do you want to do a check up?"

Rin scowled at him as he offered the baby to her.

"GAH!"

And then smiled wanly at the scream.

"Not outside baka. It's too cold. And it seems like you're a preferably carrier."

"Okay."

She whacked his shoulder as he went to pass her.

"I swear you were raised by dogs. 'The baby' is hardly a name."

Kakashi glared at her one-eyed this time.

"I'm hardly going to use the real name. Sensei has a lot of enemies, or did you forget?"

"No."

She whispered contrite. His eye lightened.

"Where's Kushina-san? Sensei told me to give her, her baby."

Rin froze, staring at the floor. Kakashi halted in his tracks.

"About that…there is something I have to tell you Kakashi…"

Taking a good look at her, he saw her eyes were red and slightly puffy. Had something happened to Kushina?

"What?"

A visible gulp.

"She's dead."

He pinpointed her with his gaze.

"How?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his.

"Something happened to the Nursery…we think a portion of the Kyuubi's chakra hit it. We went down there, and she insisted on helping out with the babies. The nurse that was supposed to be working was unconscious, and all the doctors were busy with other patients. I told her she could only help with four of them, while I handled the rest. She had gone to sit down, so I thought she finished and was resting. There was a noise at the door, so I looked up….After I picked up… the baby that was delivered…I turned to hand him to her, but she was asleep…"

Tears were running down her face, as she shook her head.

"When I went over to wake her up, I saw one of the babies was in her arms. Concerned I tapped her shoulder, then yelled at her…but she wouldn't wake up. T-the babies she was helping…they were the worst off…and after the birth she didn't have a lot of chakra. She used the last of i-it to help them."

Using his free hand, he went to put it on her shoulder. However the baby started crying at this point and he had to take it back.

"Kakashi…?"

"Hai Rin?"

She licked her lips, and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't think I can tell Sensei. I know it's not right, but could you?"

Sniffing, she glanced up when he didn't immediately respond. Instead he was looking at her grimly.

"Rin…there's something I need to tell you."

….

Sarutobi waited outside the large oaken doors, smoking his pipe. After this night, he was in dire need of his tobacco to calm his nerves. Upon returning to the village, he had immediately called his old teammates and informed them of the situation. They agreed to call the rest of the council seat members. However, it seemed to have slipped their minds that the Kyuubi had just attacked, and the village was in chaos. It took five hours before all the seat members, some having just earned their clan seat that eve, had shown. He spent a quarter of an hour explaining the situation, before removing himself from the room so they could vote on whether or not to reinstate him.

That had been over four hours ago. In the meantime, Sarutobi watched the dawn break from the tower and saw for himself the destruction caused by the Kyuubi. So many bodies taken to the hospital. Most he recognized as shinobi that would never again serve the village. How many orphans had been made that night? Likely, it would be weeks before the total tally was counted. Yet for all of this, the resilience of Konoha warmed him. People wandered out into the streets, working together to rebuild broken houses and the wreckage of the markets. For the widows, a friend or passing acquaintance would offer their condolences. Amazing the strength of the people. Being a Hokage, Sarutobi understood why Minato had sacrificed himself for this.

"Sarutobi-sama. The council will see you now."

Filling his sight with the village, he engrained the picture in his mind.

"Hai. I'll be right there Bear."

….

Kakashi hurried to the Hokage tower. With the baby in his arms, he didn't shushin. Rin had said it wasn't good for newborns. He had spent the night in the nursery with her. The deaths of Kushina and Minato had taken their toll on both of them. It didn't help that the memory of Kushina with a white blanket draped over her was now engrained in his mind. Never in their acquaintance had he seen the red head be silent for more than a minute. Knowing he would never hear her teasing or laughter struck him oddly. Jiraiya has shown up several hours after he told Rin of Sensei's death. Not since the White Fang's death had he felt so awkward.

He was grateful for the summons from Sandaime-sama. For the first time in hours he could leave the oppressing room. That Sandaime-sama asked him to bring the baby too, had taken him a back a bit. Jiraiya had left after an hour, but Kakashi supposed he'd gone to find Sandaime-sama. Of course, seeing Jiraiya tailing behind him to the tower, he wondered if the Sannin had gotten himself drunk instead.

"Did Sandaime-sama call you too, Jiraiya-san?"

"Hai. He said it was urgent I be there."

Kakashi nodded, he recognized when someone wanted to be left in silence. Reaching the tower, he shifted his arms so the baby would be more comfortable. Jiraiya opened the door for him.

"Still babysitting?"

"Hai."

Jiraiya shrugged at his monotone response, letting him pass. Kakashi walked up the steps to the second story, where the council congregated. Sandaime-sama was waiting for them. His expression blank.

"Jiraiya. Inu-san."

"Sandaime-sama." "Sensei."

They greeted in response. Sandaime-sama wasn't looking at them however, but the bundle in Kakashi's arms.

"You brought the baby."

"Hai. As you ordered."

Kakashi answered, careful to keep his tone monotone as he was on Anbu duty. Sandaime-sama just ushered them in the room. From his mask, Kakashi only saw half the council members present. However he could feel the chakra admitted by the others. Walking in the center of the room he saw Danzo and Sandaime-sama's two teammates waiting in front of small stone podium with several chakra infused chests on it.

"Jiraiya-sannin. We're glad to see one of the sannin could join us. Inu-san if you would come forward."

Kakashi strolled over to them as the baby began to move in his arms. Their eyes watched the bundle.

"So this is the jinchuri of the Kyuubi. If you could, we would appreciate it if you laid the jinchuri on the table for everyone to see. And remove the blankets too."

Nodding, he moved to place the baby on the table. As he was unwrapping the baby began to scream. Happy for the fact that the mask covered his face, he frowned. Rin had told him over exposure to cold air wasn't good for babies. Considering it was October, the air was already very chilly. No one moved to stop him though. Crying and pumping little fist and legs the baby protested this sudden change.

"You may step back Inu-san."

Danzo ordered. Kakashi took four steps back. Sandaime's teammates nodded at him before turning their attention from the baby to the council.

"As decided and voted upon unanimously by the members of the council, as of today October Tenth, the jinchuri of the nine-tailed beast willed be rendered powerless and it's body removed from potential threat to the village and put under the guardianship of the Akimichi, Aubraume, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha and Yamanaka clans, and the stewardship of Shinobi War Commander Danzo. If No-Face-san would perform the execution and separation of the jinchuri of the nine-tailed beast."

Kakashi didn't have time to process the words, as the Anbu executioner No-Face came out from the shadows and cut through the wrist of the baby. He watched in frozen horror as Jiraiya shouted an exclamation, and the other hand, foot, foot, arm, arm, leg, leg and finally head separated from the baby. The screaming, crying living baby. The silent lifeless baby. Meticulously, No-face put each separated limb of the baby into one of the small chakra infused chests. Only years of service as shinobi, and many more years if suppressing his emotions kept him still. Behind him he could feel the murderous aura of Jiraiya. Sandaime-sama stepped forward.

"Now that the execution has been performed, I suggest the stated clans take their remnants. There are funerals and an announcement given to Konoha about what has transpired within the last day. I'm sure you all have clan business to take care of."

Sandaime-sama stated, turning to regard the entirety of the council solemnly. Going back to the stone podium, he grabbed the blue chest, before turning around towards Kakashi. He was stopped by one of his teammates.

"A moment Hokage-sama…We understand the price incurred by the family that gave up their baby to seal the nine tailed beast. The council has decided to pay them for their sacrifice. Do you know the name of the family? Or was the jinchuri and orphan?"

Before Sandaime-sama could turn around, Jiraiya spoke up.

"Namikaze. The sole heiress of the clan. But you're right, she was an orphan. I suggest you give your blood money to the village orphanage. Hell knows they're going to need it. Unless you plan on 'executing' them for the 'good' of the village too."

Finishing his statement. Jiraiya spat on the floor before leaving. Sandaime-sama watched him leave grimly. The entire council room had fallen into a stunned silence. Sandaime-sama motioned to Kakashi, and he shook himself from his stupor following Sandaime-sama as he walked towards the entrance.

"Jiraiya-san is right. Give the blood price to the orphanage."

Kakashi shut the doors behind them. Clenched his fists as he dogged Sandaime's step to the Hokage's office. All of Minato-sensei's personal belongings hanging on the walls, or sitting on the desk. Jiraiya was waiting impatiently for them. As Kakashi closed the door, Sandaime-sama turned and performed a silencing jutsu on the room.

"What the Hell just went on in that room. _Hokage-sama_."

Jiraiya yelled furious. Sandaime-sama sighed defeated.

"That was the execution of the Kyuubi jinchuri. The only daughter of the Yondaime."

Jiraiya slammed his fist into the desk. It went straight through.

"I know! I just witnessed that! Why the Hell did you let it happen?!"

"It was decided upon by the council, while they were voting to reinstate me as Hokage. I was not aware they put it to vote, until they called me back, and asked for the whereabouts of the Kyuubi's jinchuri. Their majority vote over ruled mine, and nothing I argued could sway their minds. You have no idea how disappointed I am in the council now."

Sandaime-sama said staring at the desk the entire time. Jiraiya stormed over to the window.

"I have no idea how disappointed in the council you are?! You have no idea how disillusioned I am in you! That was Minato's only daughter! And he wanted her to be recognized as a hero! To have a life! Yet after all he has done for this village, for all that Kushina did, you let them kill their daughter! I think Tsunade had the right of it. I'm disgusted with Konoha. Don't worry, I'm not defecting your 'precious' little village of ungrateful bastards, but don't expect me to come back. Later Sensei."

Were Jiraiya's last words, before he left the village. Sandaime-sama sighed, walking over to the ruined desk. Kicking it hard enough to send it crashing into the wall. Sighing he turned back to Kakashi.

"I'm sorry. Is Kushina dead then?"

"Hai. She passed from chakra exhaustion last night, after healing infants that had been injured by an attack by the Kyuubi."

"Ah…I understand now. What about…?"

"Fine. What will happen now?"

"Don't worry about that Kakashi. I'll see to that personally, away from the council's eyes."

"Hai."

Kakashi said, his voice clearly conveying his belief that that would happen.

"Kakashi! I am your superior and do carry power, whether you choose to believe it at the moment or not."

Standing still, Kakashi let himself be rebuked. Sighing the Sandaime-sama motioned him to come closer.

"Here. I want you to have this. It's the least I can do…she was your goddaughter after all. She should get the chance to be near some family member. You're dismissed for the day."

Stepping forward, Kakashi took the blue chest offered to him by the Hokage. The same chest where the slight torso of the baby girl he'd been told to protect resided.

Bowing, he didn't ask any more questions but left the room. He knew an unspoken command when he heard one. And he didn't feel like watching Sandaime-sama cry.

………

"Kakashi! Why did you insist on coming here? I am a med-nin. And in case you didn't know there are a lot of injured people in the hospital right now."

Rin demanded, confused by his sudden decision to come out here.

"And why did you insist I bring Kushina-san's ashes?"

"We're going to bury her."

Was his only response to the distressed kuniochi. Neither of them had slept in more than a day, and then they had run the distance out to the cottage property of Minato and Kushina.

"Out here? Kushina should be buried next to Sensei, baka!"

Kakashi shook his head, refusing to look at her. He had taken his Anbu mask off after she screamed when he entered the hospital with it on.

"No one knows they were married. Even if the council knew, they would veto any decision to let a foreign kuniochi be buried with Sensei. Doesn't matter whether or not she saved some of their precious babies or not. We should bury her out here, where she was happy."

Rin stood in silence thinking it over. He was right…as always.

"We couldn't have waited until after Sensei's memorial tonight. I wanted to go…"

Kakashi stood still this time, turning around, but still refusing to meet her eyes.

"I…can't…go…No, I don't…deserve to go."

Rin scowled at him. There was no way he wasn't attending Sensei's funeral.

"He was our sensei, Kakashi. As his student's we have to be present, it's expected. And you were his favorite student, and most prestigious. You have to go!"

Trembling his one eye shot up to her. It was bloodshot.

"Y-you don't understand. I can't go. I don't deserve to after…Please Rin. Please just help me bury Kushina-san."

Regarding him, she nodded. He turned away relieved. She wouldn't let him go just yet, but she figured they could bury Kushina-san first.

"Where?"

"I'm not sure. You were her student, where do you think she would have liked to be buried?"

Rin thought about it for a moment.

"Just outside the fence. There is this tree with a fox den beneath it. She loved foxes."

Kakashi's back froze for a moment.

"Lead the way."

He turned around, staring at the ground as she led them to the tree. After crawling through some hedges, she pointed over to it. Kakashi went over and examined it. After awhile he nodded.

"I think we can place her urn in the tree. There is a small hole there, but nothing is currently occupying it. And we wouldn't need anything to mark the grave either."

Coming closer Rin saw what he was talking about, but she frowned. The hole was a lot bigger than was necessary for the urn. However, when he motioned for her to set the urn in, she did so. After she pulled her arm out, he stuck his in making sure she pushed it all the way back. Scowling at him as he nodded, his guilty eyes met hers before he knelt down to his pack. She watched as he pulled out a small blue chest.

"What's that?"

"Do you have the clothes I asked you to bring?"

She nodded. Reaching into her own bag, she pulled out two pieces of clothing. One was the robe belonging to Minato-sensei, the other a clan shirt belonging to Kushina-san. He pointed for her to put it on the ground in front of the chest. She did so.

"Rin…I'm sorry. I'm useless. You deserved someone better than me as your teammate. Obito should have lived, not me. He didn't deserve me for a teammate either. Sensei didn't deserve me as a pupil. Kushina didn't deserve me being the godfather to her daughter…Did you know they made us her godparent's?"

Kakashi rambled on, his bloodshot eye getting redder. Rin shook her head.

"They did…I thought Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-san were the godparents."

He shook his head violently.

"No…Sensei t-told me that they made us the godparent's before he died."

Rin wasn't sure what to say. Even when Obito died, Kakashi hadn't been this shaken.

"Kakashi…Don't say that-"

He unlocked the chest. As she peered inside she recognized it as being the torso of a baby. She looked back at Kakashi. His eye stared her straight on.

"The council ordered her execution. I was there when they cut her into pieces."

The sound of a slap rang throughout the abandoned clearing.

……….

"Are you sure Kakashi? There is a lot of work that needs to be done in the village."

The visage of a slight fifteen year old boy was hidden behind a mask.

"No. I want a mission. A-rank or higher. The village is getting on my nerves."

Sandaime-sama frowned. That wasn't something he wanted to hear, but it wasn't unexpected.

"Alright. There is one available since we're shorthanded at the moment. Maybe when you return to the village-"

"I will want the next available mission."

Frowning, Sandaime-sama nodded.

"I think that can be arranged. Sometime you will have to come back to the village though Ka-_Inu-san_."

"The Sannin may have all left the village in disgust or disgrace, I do not intend to leave it as they have. However, I no longer have any interest in being within the gates of Konoha for more than two days in a row. And I am aware the village is in need of shinobi to complete as many high ranking missions as possible."

Staring at the masked boy was useless. Trying to stare through the eye holes was even more useless. Kakashi had learned to hide his emotions at a very young age.

"You are aware that Toroshi Rin handed in her resignation from being a shinobi yesterday?"

He received no answer, but it was more than enough for him. Stamping a piece of paper, he picked up an S-rank mission scroll and handed it to Inu-san. Watched as the fingerless gloved hand displaying an array of bruised knuckles took the scroll from him. As the door slammed shut, Sarutobi put his pipe to his lips. Years of being Hokage had taught him to recognize an ultimatum when he heard one. Let me go or I'll leave of my own will taking anyone who tries to stop me out.

__________________________________________________________________

This chapter was basically three chapters put together in one prologue, which is why it was so long.

Constructive Criticism is welcome.

Thanks for Reading,

False Sourires


	2. Festival

**Cosmos**

* * *

"_Even throughout life, 'tis death that makes life live, Gives it whatever the significance."_

**October 10****th****: Second year after the Kyuubi's destruction and the Yondaime's death.**

Weary, disheartened eyes stared down at the village. Watching the citizen's below work merrily for the first celebration honoring their beloved Yondaime's heroic defeat of the Kyuubi, and the subsequent execution of the jinchuri that had cost him his life. The council had passed the petition for a celebration to be held in memory and honor of the all the shinobi that had fallen that night the Kyuubi attacked. After careful deliberation, they had decided on October 10th. In the past month the villagers had stepped up to make it into a real festival. Last year the village was still in too much disrepair to take the time to hold a memorial, so they were making up for it with vigor.

Sighing Sarutobi turned away from the roof walking towards the door slowly. His Anbu guards standing on either side of the roof making themselves visible as he moved. Time to finish his paperwork before the speech he was supposed to give in honor of the fallen shinobi that evening. He was getting to old to do this job, and his sons were not very sympathetic to him. Asuma trying to rebel as much as his chunnin position allowed, while his older brother refused to even visit having moved into his own place some time ago. Halting, Sarutobi waited while Raccoon-san entered the Hokage's personal office to ensure the possessor of the chakra system inside the room was of no danger. Reappearing at the door, he alerted Sarutobi that it was safe to reenter the room. Walking in, Sarutobi immediately recognized Taro, one of the four chunnin secretaries that worked for him.

"Hokage-sama."

He greeted bowing when he caught sight of Sarutobi.

"Hai, is there something I may do for you Taro-kun?"

Straightening his back, Taro held out a thin sheet of paper for him.

"No, Hokage-sama. I only wanted to alert you that Inu-san returned early from his mission, and left his mission report with me."

Sarutobi nodded at his words. The stiffening in the two Anbu's postures was barely perceptible. S-class mission reports were not supposed to be given to anyone under Anbu rank.

"Did he request another mission be given him?"

Staving off the urge to fidget under Sarutobi's solemn gaze, Taro shook his head.

"Not immediately. He told me to inform you he would come for his next assignment in two days. In the meantime he is resting at his home, and letting his injuries heal."

Careful to keep his expression neutrally schooled, Sarutobi held his hand out to receive the report from Taro.

"How bad were his injuries Taro-kun?"

Gulping as he handed over the report, Taro winced.

"His uniform was covered with blood. There were tears along the arms and left side of torso part of the uniform too. His left elbow seemed to be crooked. And he was limping with his right leg."

Waving his left hand, Sarutobi dismissed Taro-kun. Once the door was firmly shut, Sarutobi finally looked at the report in his hand. It was one sided. On top it read mission completed successfully, below it gave the number of enemy casualties and the bystander casualties. Each report had been getting simpler and simpler. Soon Sarutobi was going to have to force Kakashi into remedial mission report classes. There was little doubt in his mind, that with Kakashi's photographic memory he couldn't rewrite them all in detail at some later date. Most likely some mission where he was hurt so badly that he had no choice but to rest in the hospital for several days.

However that was not on the forefront of Sarutobi's worries. Given how long Kakashi tended to stay in between missions, especially in the past few months, Sarutobi doubted he had heard of the festival. It was just his luck that the young man would return on the exact day the festival was to take place. Exactly how would the young grieving Anbu react when he heard the news? Praying to Kami-sama, Sarutobi prayed it wasn't a civilian who told him. Because however Kakashi did react to the news, it was not going to be peaceful. And Sarutobi couldn't afford a ninja of Kakashi's caliber to leave Konoha in the same way that Tsunade and Jiraiya had.

Rare were the days when he received an intelligence report from Jiraiya. And while the report was much more detailed then Kakashi's report, that's all it was, an intelligence report. No words of greeting or familiar jibes they used to share with one another. Two years and the most familiar form of contact Sarutobi had with his former pupil was the Icha Icha Series he was now authoring. Of course that was more than Sarutobi heard from Tsunade in the last two years. /before the Kyuubi attack she would occasionally send him letters, but now he heard nothing from her. Jiraiya must have told her what happened at some point. At least Kakashi still spoke with him, if only tersely. He set the report down on the desk.

"Boar-san."

"Hai Hokage-sama?"

"Go find Inu-san, and make sure he gets his wounds properly tended too. And try and keep him away from the festivities this evening, he is likely still edgy from his last mission."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

As Boar exited the room through the window, Sarutobi sat down in his chair with a long inhale of his pipe. It was the best Sarutobi could do to keep another of his shinobi from leaving the village in disenchantment.

……………………………………………

The Big People were running in circles. They laughed and talked with each other, but he walked by them unseen. His hands curled up into fists, and grabbed at his old loose pants. Tears tried to come out of his eyes, but he sniffed so they wouldn't. Last night, the bigger kids had taken the last of his blankie, so he couldn't hug it anymore. And his nice nee-san couldn't help him anymore, cause a Kaa-san and a Tou-san had 'dopted her. She left 'fore he could say bye.

He cried a lot at bed that night. Nee-san always made the other big kids be nice to him. Now she couldn't help him anymore, and he got hit a lot. Ma'ron-sama wouldn't help him. She told him no Kaa-sans or Tou-sans would want him, cause his Kaa-san and Tou-san were rude foreigners who didn't want him. She was always nice to the other kids, but she was mean to him and wouldn't let him have what the others got. Like beds and stuff animals. 'times he would get hit by her too, cause he was trouble.

Only one nice to him 'sides nee-san was jiji. So when the big kids picked on him, and told him he couldn't go to celation he told them jiji would let him. They laughed and threw things at him that hurt. And called him a crybaby. So he ran away to find jiji. Jiji said he was at big tower so he try and find big tower, but to many Big People were running around and he got kicked and yelled at. And he couldn't go back to the orphanage, cause he was lost. And no one was nice, so he couldn't ask for jiji or orphanage. His tears ran on his face, and he moved to hide by a building where no Big People were.

It was dark now. He left when it was sunny. And all the Big People and kids were happy, but they didn't see him. So he cried more. He wanted a Kaa-san and a Tou-san, because kids with a Kaa-san and a Tou-san were always happy. But Ma'ron-sama said no Kaa-san or Tou-san would want him, so he was sad! His cries became louder, but he tried to stop. Ma'ron-sama and other Big People always yelled when he cried to loud.

"Hey kid. Why are you crying?"

He looked up, his nose wet at a Big Person. The Big Person was dark, but his hair was grey. He tried to cry less loud, but he hiccup. Closing his eyes, he waited for a hit. But the Big Person didn't hit him, so he open and eye. The Big Person was looking at him. Big People want answers to qushons or they got mad.

"I not find jiji! And it dark out. And I not know where orphanage."

The Big Person was not loud. Big Person stand still, but reach out arm to hit him. He closed eyes. Hands held him under arms and lift him. He open eyes.

"What?"

They were in light now. The Big Person look at him with one eye, not two. Looking around, other Big People look at them. And other things look at them too. The other things scared him. His hands grabbed the Big Person's shirt.

"It's okay. Those are people in masks. I'm going to take you to the orphanage, okay? I don't know who your jiji is."

"Go Orphanage?"

He asked happy. The Big Person nodded. He smiled. No more outside. The Big Person was nice. Or he was mean and he only pretend to be nice. Big kids pretend to be nice to him, but then they was mean later.

"So why are you outside so late? And far away from the orphanage?"

He look at Big Person with frown. Lying was bad, but he not want to tell tale. Big kids not like tell tales.

"Big 'ids were mean 'o me. Nee-san lef' wif 'aasan and 'ousan. So 'hey more mean, and hi' me. I go loo' for jiji, bu' 'o many Big People wal'ing and I no' find jiji. And sun go away."

He said loud, rubbing his wet nose. The Big Person's eye was kind, like nee-san's.

"Why were the big kids mean to you? You should have told the Matron, she would have helped you."

He shook his head. Big Person not understand.

"Big 'ids means 'o me 'ause 'aasan and 'ousan were bad foreners. And Ma'ron-sama say so 'oo. She no' help. Bu' jiji would have help."

Sad, he look at Big Person, scare he be mean now he know Kaa-san and Tou-san was foreigners. Big Person not look at him, he look at other Big People and Masks. The Big Persons arms shook like he did when crying. So he pat Big Persons arm so he feel better. Nee-san always pat him when he cried. The Big Person look at him in surprise. But he not ask more qushons. He feel warm in Big Person's arms, and sleepy. So he close eyes.

"Hey kid. We're here. I'm going to put you down."

He open eyes to see they at orphanage. And the Big Person was putting him on ground. Looking around he see one of the Big Big Kids walk to them. He was mad.

"There you are! Where have you been?! Matron-sama wouldn't let me go to the festival cause of you! You are so gonna get it when she comes back. But first I owe for making me miss the festival."

He say grabbing one of his arms. His arm hurt. And the Big Person was not there when he look. Tears start falling again. He knew Big Person not like foreigners.

"S-sorry….Wha' fesevil?"

"Shuddup! I don't a foreign brat like you talking to me."

The Big Kid said hitting his head. He cry, but try to stop. The Big Kid kick him, and hit him.

"I said shuddup brat. Now that your back I'm not staying here anymore. I'm gonna join the others at the festival. You are going to stay here though. Nobody wants you at our festival."

What? He look around, but no other kids were there. He shook his head, he not want to be alone!

"No!"

The Big Kid glare at him, then hit him hard.

"Don't talk back. You're lucky Matron-sama even keeps you here. A foreigner brat shouldn't be in Konoha. 'Specially when his parent's were enemy shinobi."

The Big Kid grab him by shirt and throw him in a room. He hear door lock, and Big Kid go away. The room was dark, but some light from moon came in. He cried really loud. No one want him. Why not? He not mean. Walking to door he try and hit it, but it not open, and he scream and cry. He crawl away from door, and try and find bed. If the room had bed. He try and rub tears so he could see. His cries less loud, he heard a noise. Scare he look around room, and in light he see other kid crying under the window. Sniffing, he crawled to her. She had long hair like nee-san, but hers not in 'tails, and it red not brown. When he got to window and stop, she look at him. Her look mad and sad and alone like him.

"Big 'ids be mean 'o you 'oo? 'hey lef' me for fesevil, and I alone. You alone 'oo?"

She look at him in surprise not mad now. She nod her head. He wipe his nose, and smile at her.

"You wanna be friends 'hen? So we no' alone?"

She look at him for long time. He look back. Nee-san was his only friend and she left. The girl nodded. He smile and crawl next to her. She was dirty, and her clothes were not better than his. But he thought she had pretty hair and her eyes were pretty too. She had scratches on her cheek too. He smile and hold out hand.

"I Uzuma'i Naru'o. Who you?"

………………………………………………………………………….

Somberly, Sarutobi regarded the large assembly in front of him. A combination of both shinobi and civilians bedecked in uniforms, formal dress, masked and mask less, but all sporting the colors black, red and yellow on their arms. In honor of the fallen, the heroes who faced off against the Kyuubi and a tribute to the Yondaime who had given them a future. The evening had started out as a festival where children could play while their parents and other adults drank and talked with one another. As it became later and closer to the end of the night, people had started to gather around the KIA monument. There was still laughter from the festival but it was more tempered and strained. A few moments ago, candles had begun being lit starting from the back and moving to the front. Once the group of orphans who stood in front of the monument had their candles lit, it would be time for the introduction.

Gazing intently at them, Sarutobi tried to identify a certain blonde, but failed to find him in the crowd of children. Sighing, he wondered if he should have visited him earlier that morning to check on his well-being, but waved it aside. As long his adopted nee-san, the spunky four year old Ten Ten was there, he would be fine. The boy absolutely adored the girl, and she was always friendly back. A loud phsing broke his reverie as he noticed the bonfire had been lit at last. Time for the finale to start at last. Homura, his old teammate stepped out first to make the introduction.

"Tonight, my fellow members of Konoha, we honor an event that took place, two years ago this night. A horrible, tragic event that killed numerous loyal, skilled shinobi. Fathers, Mothers, Uncles, Aunts, Brothers, Sisters, Sons, Daughters, Husbands, Wives, Lovers, Friends and Acquaintances killed by the nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi. The bijuu was powerful and wrathful, determined to destroy every last vestige of our beloved village. And for a time it seemed that the beast would be successful…That is until our heroic Yondaime came to the battlefield with a plan."

Homura paused for a moment, taking in the reactions of the crowd. Just the lightest breeze caused the army of candles to flicker.

"You see, the Yondaime knew something about the bijuu that many of the rest of us did not, he knew that the bijuu could not be killed."

A fidgeting in the crowd was visible. This was something the civilians had no knowledge of.

"Entities of pure chakra are not able to be slain by physical beings. So the Yondaime found a way to make the bijuu into a physical entity. All one had to do was make a jinchuri, a physical vessel that could contain the bijuu's chakra. It had been done by other elemental countries when they were attacked by a bijuu, but it was the first time to be performed by Konoha. The requirements for making a jinchuri entail two things: First the jinchuri or vessel must be a newborn baby whose chakra can adapt the bijuu's, and Second, the sealing process requires the sealer to die in the process too. Knowing this, the Yondaime was ready to sacrifice himself, so no more loyal Konoha shinobi would be killed, but first he needed a newborn infant.

And it so happened there was one infant born that evening, that the Yondaime with a dutiful heart took with him to the battlefield to become the Kyuubi's jinchuri. That infant was his own daughter whose Okaa-san died in birthing. With great care, the Yondaime made the seals upon his daughter that would absorb the bijuu and imprison its malicious chakra in her body. As he put the last of his chakra in her body and sealed the Kyuubi, he passed away without having to see what had become of his daughter. No longer was the quiet baby there, but a squalling hissing malicious being. Seeing the Kyuubi's had already over taken the body, the village council came to the decision that the hateful, revengeful vessel should be kept from growing to a point where it could be a threat to our village once again. An execution was held, and finally the threat to our village, and the killer of our heroic shinobi was removed. Tonight we grieve our losses, and celebrate our victory."

Homura finished her speech with vindication. Slowly a clapping began as she ended her recounting of that night, stepping away from the podium. Sarutobi kept his expression neutral, watching as a heavy gust of wind cause all the candles to be blown out. Oddly enough, he found it appropriate. As the cheering died down, he stepped forward to give the final words of the evening.

……………………………………………

Watchful, he avoided stepping on any branches that would make a lot of noise. The forest was quiet this evening, and only the occasional hoot of an owl or rustling of a nocturnal animal kept him from being to on edge. Tough when someone had just come off a solo S-class mission. At the moment he needed to be away from the village, and the sickening 'celebration' they were holding. Even if as an Anbu his duty was to attend. It would be so crowded no one would notice him missing. Or they might assume he would show up two hours late. Ever since the day two years ago, he hadn't seen the need to follow the shinobi rules anymore. Obito's sense of time made more sense now, three and a half years too late. Then again, a lot of things Obito did were making more sense to him. Too bad Obito wasn't here for him to share that information with him. If he were, he would most likely be avoiding him like Rin was.

Today hadn't been a good one for him. First, he'd finished his mission much too quickly for his taste, and had to come back to Konoha because of injuries. It would be at least another day before he could take another mission. Hokage-sama wasn't there when he delivered his mission report, so he gave it to a chunnin, which was probably going to get him in trouble with the other Anbu. If he ever stayed in the village long enough for them to chastise him that is. Then when he'd finally gotten home and gotten a chance to get clean, Boar-san had been at his door, bugging him to go to the hospital. Meaning he had to deal with nagging medics, who told him he needed a week or more to heal his injuries. Leading to the foolish medic telling him to enjoy the festival that evening, and even more foolishly informing him of the reason for the festival when he hadn't known about it. Boar-san had been smart enough to get the medic and every other person he ran across out of his way as he headed out to the training fields, feeling the need to break something.

After a few hours, he felt better and calm enough to stop. Shushining back to his house, Boar finally stopped watching him. He wouldn't have had he known Kakashi had every intention of going back out. But he didn't, and at dusk when the festival was beginning, he left the house a goal in mind. Stupidly at the time, he cursed himself for not having visited Obito or Sensei, but by the time the festival started it would have been too crowded for his liking. So he continued to his original destination, the Yamanaka flower shop. It was busy, but Yamanaka-chan wasn't too busy to help him. The other customers mostly wanted her prearranged flowers she had displayed, so she was surprised when he asked for something else. Leaving, he heard the laughter of a very familiar voice, and in his haste to avoid Gai, he had run into a certain blonde orphan he had hoped to never see again in his life. Guiltily, he took the boy back to the orphanage learning things that had made him furious, so he left before he does something to rash. Heading out of the village, so he could avoid the entire celebration had been his best idea.

So now he was easily a half day's distance out of the village, entering the rundown property of the Yondaime. Skirting the house, he went through a patch of bushes ignoring the briars that stuck him, and halted in front of a tree. Unwrapping the package in his hands, he carefully took a tiny stuffed fox and put it in a hole in the tree. At the trunk of the tree he started digging a small hole, before setting a tiny plant in it, and covering its roots in dirt again. Finished he looked back at the two names carved in the tree.

"Happy Birthday."

……………………………………………………………………….

Signing documents, Sarutobi glanced up when he heard the door open. Inu-san walked in. Raising his other hand, Sarutobi dismissed the other Anbu in the room. Kakashi was on time to collect his mission, meaning he wanted to talk. Or someone had caught him long enough to chastise him about his tardiness. Unlikely though, the seventeen years old had a sixth sense for avoiding people he didn't want to speak to. As soon as he was sure the Anbu were gone, Sarutobi laid a silencing jutsu around the room. He also set his pen down, and out the papers he was signing to edge, instead pulling out two forms from his drawer.

"Ah. Inu-san. I was wondering when you would make it. Two A-class missions like you asked for."

Sarutobi said handing both out to Kakashi. He didn't take them immediately, only after a moment of staring at them.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Exhaling a puff of smoke, Sarutobi watched him glance briefly at the forms, before looking up again. It was clear he wasn't sure how to bring up whatever was on his mind.

"How are your injuries? Boar-san told me you were sporting a broken elbow, a sprained ankle and quite a few nasty gashes."

It probably wasn't very sporting of him to tattle on Boar-san, but Kakashi was too busy outside of Konoha to get payback. Or so Sarutobi hoped, but even if he did at least it would a normal action. Something that was very rare for Kakashi.

"Did he? My arm is only a little tender, my ankle fine and they were only little scratches."

Mentally sighing at the way Kakashi trivialized his injuries, Sarutobi could only hope he didn't get too injured on his next mission. It was time he looked into getting Kakashi an Anbu team; instead of, letting him take solo missions. One of these times he was going to get too injured to return home by himself.

"Hokage-sama…..Does Jiraiya-san….does Jiraiya-san have anything to do with anyone in Konoha anymore?"

Surprised, Sarutobi regarded Kakashi seriously.

"I receive intelligence reports from him from time to time. And I'm pretty sure he still talks to Tsunade-hime."

"No…that's not what I meant. I mean does he have personal interaction with anyone _inside_ Konoha currently? Or does he provide support for anyone?"

Examining Kakashi critically Sarutobi wondered what he was getting at.

"No. He talks to no one. And I'm certain he doesn't 'support' anybody. If there is something you want to know Kakashi, why don't you just ask me?"

Even with his Anbu mask on, Sarutobi could tell Kakashi was biting his lip.

"In regards to estate and property…Have any assets of Uzumaki Kushina been made available to her successor? Or was the successor denied inheritance?"

Almost choking on a rapid inhalation of tobacco smoke, Sarutobi shook his head while coughing. What had brought up this topic? Kakashi almost avoided this subject more than Jiraiya. At least he had…

"You should know that is not any of your business Inu-san. However, I think I can tell you that like all minors, the successor of Uzumaki Kushina cannot collect inheritance until reaching the age of eighteen or gaining the status of a chunnin. And at the moment, inheritance hasn't been denied to my knowledge. May I know why you ask?"

Kakashi didn't answer instead he put his mission papers away in one of the pockets of his uniform. Then he started digging in a different pocket, pulling out a small envelope. Walking over to Sarutobi's desk he laid the envelope in front of him on the desk, before bowing and turning to leave.

"Inu-san. What is this about?"

Kakashi didn't turn around, but he did halt briefly, before reaching for the door.

"That should be enough to cover the cost for some clothes. Please buy him some that the other kids won't be tempted to steal."

Before Sarutobi could respond, Kakashi had fled, closing the door firmly behind him.

* * *

Author's Note:

Several things I think I should explain.

If the viewpoint of Naruto was hard to read, I apologize. I was attempting to make it seem like the mindset of a two year old. Secondly, I added Kakashi as the secondary character to this fic. Originally I had intended to have Naruto be the only character the fic was listed under, because I thought it would give the wrong impression if I added a secondary character. And my intentions are mainly to have this fic focused on Naruto, and if in case I ever create a pairing for him, it would be a long way into the fic. However, I think Kakashi will be a reoccurring minor character in this fic, so I have added him as the secondary character. His viewpoint is brought up in many of the chapters proceeding Naruto becoming a genin.

Thanks For Reading,

False Sourires


End file.
